Folive, Supernatural Adventure
by candyflossblue
Summary: Fletcher and Olive discover something that changed their lives... For the better or for the bad? Read and find out. Join them as they become maybe more than best friends and go through a life threatening journey together. Will they stick together or will they drift apart according to danger?
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to my supernatural Folive story! I love supernatural stuff and I'm dying to mix it with Folive. Can't wait to write this for you guys! Enjoy it! ;) by the way, the Chyna and Fletcher thing never happened. Meaning, Fletcher never 'loved' Chyna. They have just been good friends. **

OLIVES POV:

"So Olive, ready for our date now?"

I sigh in annoyance as I slam my locker door and turn around to face a smug, seducing looking Angus.

"Angus... I will NEVER EVER go on a date with you!" I shout and speed walk down the corridor of Z-Tech Prodigy school.

I fly round the corner almost pushing Fletcher over. I glance at him and continue walking, I couldn't deal with his puns today. He had been my best friend since we were 4 and we were now 14, almost 15 so I knew him inside out. And trust me, I was not in the mood to take his Fletcheryness.

"Hey! Olive! What's up?"

He called out behind me but I kept walking, I ignored him completely. I felt kind of bad because he hadn't done anything wrong. It was just Angus bugging me about going on a date with him all day. I marched to the science block where I could get some peace until lunch is over.

FLETCHERS POV:

I wonder what's wrong with Olive? Did I do something? Nah, if I did she would of pushed me on the floor. After all she is my best friend, so I should go and look for her. But before I could, Chyna walked round the corner.

"Fletcher! There you are!"

"Oh hey Chyna, what's up?"

"Well I was looking for Mr. Grundy, I'm meant to be showing him my new piece on the violin!"

"I haven't seen hi-"

Before I could answer Chyna spotted him and ran over. Well that was a waste of time.

"Yeah glad I could help Chyna!" I shout over the corridor and turn around to see Angus grinning in front of me.

"Have you seen Olive? I haven't kissed her yet."

"Angus... Won't don't you just leave her alone? She obviously doesn't want you trying to do... Well this..." I gesture with my hands at Angus who had a picture of Olive sewn onto his blue jumper.

"Since when do you care Quimby?"

"She's my friend, of course I care." I turn and start to walk away. Angus follows.

"Well you seem more protective than normal... Do you like her?!"

"What?! No." I turn my head the other way in embarrassment.

"Yes you do!"

"No I don't!"

"Well I'm going to get a corn dog. If you do I'm watching you... Carefully. All the time. Everyhwere. And always. Don't forget. I'm wat-"

"OKAY ANGUS I GET IT!" I shout. Everyone silences and stares.

"Wow sorry, keep your paints all in order."

"Look you don't have to worry about that, were just good friends. Now speaking about that, you're probably the reason she's upset. So I'm going to look for her." I walk away hurridly. And I hear Angus's fait voice in the background and I roll my eyes.

"She will soon realise that she wants me!"

OLIVES POV:

I reached the science block and was just about to enter the lab. Until something strange caught my eye. There was a new door, opposite the lab which was down a couple of steps. That's weird. That's never been there before, I come to this lab everyday, I should know as I have eidetic memory. I cautiously edge down the stairs and suddenly hear a noise coming from inside. My heart begins to beat fast, why was I scared? It was in our school. I reached for the rusty brass handle...

"What are you doing?"

I scream and jump into the air before I turn around and see Fletcher laughing at my reaction.

"Fletcher, you idiot that's not funny!"

"Ouch, that hit me where it hurts." He jokes.

I giggled, I couldn't not giggle when I was near Fletcher, he made me happy. His face read triumphant that he made me laugh.

"But really, what are you doing? Why is there a door here? I swear there isn't a door here normally?"

"I was just about to open it before you turned up."

"Sorry..." He looked at the floor cutely. I mean what! Not cutely... Um...

I quickly flung open the door and saw blackness. I was afraid to go in until Fletcher sneezed and we both tumbled forward. The door slammed shut. We both screamed, surprised.

I felt for the door but it had disappeared. I held out my hands in terror to try and feel for Fletcher.

"Fletcher? Fletcher where are you?"

"I'm here! Where are you?"

I felt a warm hand reach for mine.

FLETCHERS POV:

As I grabbed Olive's hand, a tingly sensation bolted through my body. It was weird, something I had never felt before. But I liked it. A lot. I squeezed her hand harder so she wouldn't get lost. I smiled, and I didn't know why.

I saw a light ahead. It was shining light green and it was quite bright.

"Interesting factoid; never go towards the light..." Olive seemed to have read my mind.

"There is no where else to go." I mumble.

We both slowly stagger towards it, hands still glued together. We walked through another door frame. And right in front of us was a necklace. Silver encrusted with what looked like an emerald jewel at the front.

"Woah..." I gasp. But Olive didn't respond.

I could just about see her face with the light of the jewel, she looked mesmerised. Almost possessed... Her mouth hung open and her eyes glistened.

"Olive?" I shook her hand with mine. But still no answer.

She slipped her hand out of mine and brought it up to the necklace.

"Olive... Don't touch it, it could be dange-"

But before I could finish she had touched the jewel and bursts of bright light surrounded and blinded us. A loud, high pitched screeching noise appeared. I held my ears in panic And tried to scream over it to Olive, I couldn't see her...

**So... What do you guys think as this being a starting chapter? :D review please! So I can know how I'm doing with this so far. I'm going to try to update a lot more on this story! Thanks.**

**candyflossblue xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here we go! Chapter 2. Feel free to PM me if you have any ideas, I love hearing them and I love reading all your reviews. Thank you to the people who reviewed, it means a lot.**

**I do not own the characters Fletcher Quimby or Olive Doyle. **

OLIVES POV:

The last thing I heard was high pitched noises surrounding me. I didn't know why the emerald made me zone out. It was like I was _mesmerised. _Nothing happened after that. That was the last thing that happened. Before I blacked out.

Next thing I heard was Fletcher's voice and his soft hand against my cheek.

FLETCHERS POV:

After the sound I blacked out, I was unsure on what happened to Olive and why she acted like that. But something even stranger happened after. When I woke up, we were on the floor of the lab. My eyes searched desperately for Olive, she was lying on the ground. Light from the window was shining on her, you could see every beauty spot and every contour on her face. She looked... Beautiful. I never noticed before how her lips were perfectly shaped or how her hands were so delicate or even how her golden hair fell elegantly around her face.

I shook my head, surprised. What was wrong with me? It must be the shock of what just happened. I crawl over to Olive and I slowly shook her, I placed one hand on her cheek.

"Olive, wake up. Please."

She murmured as I pushed her hair behind her ear gently. Her eyes flickered open and her light blue eyes shone. I stared in them, admiring every shade of blue. Everything else zoned out, I just saw Olive. We remained eye contact in silence.

OLIVES POV:

The first thing I saw when I woke up was Fletcher, his greeny blue eyes staring deeply into mine. He had never looked at me this way before. It was almost like, well... Like he cares about me. More than him being my best friend. In fact, no one had looked at me like this before. Or it could just be the effect of what just happened.

I never realised how gorgeous Fletcher's eyes were. They were sparkling in the sun light that was coming through the window. I didn't realise how long we had been staring at each other. He was kneeling down and I was sat up, we hadn't even managed to stand up. I was just about to say something until Fletcher's eyes wandered down to my neck and he gasped.

"Olive! Why are you wearing that?!"

"What?" I looked down at my chest and I saw the silver emerald necklace hanging from my neck. I gasp like Fletcher had done.

"I didn't put it on!" Our eyes met.

"We can't tell anyone about this... We need to get rid of that thing!" Fletcher points at the necklace.

"I swear I didn't put it on though... But agreed, no one find out about this. It's dangerous."

"Yes it's dangerous! And hello?! It's around your neck! Take it off before it hurts you!"

I reach to take it off but something in my mind tells me not to. I just had the urge, a very strong urge to keep it on, like it needed to stay on me.

"I can't..." I mumble.

"What do you mean you can't? It's not normal! It's s_upernatural..."_

"Well where else is it supposed to go?"

"Olive, listen to yourself! You're normally the sensible one."

"No I mean, how are we going to get rid of it?"

We both silence, Fletcher wanders over to the window and looks out. I carefully touch the jewel, power surged through my body and my breath shortened. It was magical... I know it is. All of sudden I knew where we could keep it.

"I've got it! Where is a place where everyone hates and no one goes?"

"Up Angus's ass...?" Shrugs Fletcher.

"No! In Lakewood Forest."

"Woah wait Olive, that place is like haunted or something."

"Perfect place for a magical necklace."

"Are you sure? I might get-, I mean you, might get hurt."

"Fletcher, we don't want anyone to find it, and people will be after these sorts of things. So it's the perfect place! Meet me after school and we'll go. For now it can stay around my neck, where no one can get it.

"Okay but you're pretty overprotective over something that could of damaged our hearing and sight." Fletcher answers as we walk out the lab.

We walked out, and we stopped dead in our tracks. Because the door that we went through was no longer there... Neither were the steps.

* * *

FLETCHERS POV:

I met Olive after school by the entrance. We set off to the forest before it got dark. I didn't want to get eaten by wild animals that come out at night. When we got to the start of the forest, it looked way more darker inside. It sent shivers down my spine, but I didn't want to look like a scaredy cat in front of Olive.

"Do you err, wanna hold my hand? Just in case, ya know, you might get scared?" I hold out my hand to Olive, my voice shakes.

She rolls her eyes at me and grabs my hand roughly.

"You're such a baby."

We walk through the trees and vines and spiky things. It was more like a jungle than a forest. We walked for a while until we found a cliff. Under the cliff was a lake, a very deep one.

"Perfect!" Said Olive triumphantly.

She tries to take off the necklace. I wait and look around. A sudden question pops up in my head and my tongue blurted it out without warning.

"Why don't you just give Angus a chance?"

Olive turns to face me and she stops attempting to take the necklace off. Her face fumed.

"WHY DON'T I GIVE ANGUS A CHANCE?!" She shouted angrily.

"No, I-I didn't mean it like-"

"Well for starters, he won't leave me alone, he has pictures of me in his dorm, he sends disgusting notes to me in class, he's so full of himself that he can-"

I quickly pressed my lips to hers and cut her off. I don't know why I did, I was waiting for her to slap me but instead she... She kissed back. And it was amazing. Things I've never felt before emerged, making my heart throb and my lips quiver. Without knowing what I was doing I pulled her closer by her waist, I wasn't myself. After about 15 seconds she pulled away and took a couple of steps back. We stared at each other intently, almost trying to read each others minds. Before either of us could say anything a massive, strong gust of wind randomly appeared out of no where.

What was happening? Me and Olive both grabbed on to near by trees. Behind Olive a see through swirl appeared. It looked like some sort of vortex. It transformed into a transparent wall, which looked like it had water streaming down it. The wind begun to get stronger and was pulling us towards the wall...

**What do you think? :D I enjoyed writing this chapter, I had a very weird dream last night, so I based this chapter on it! I decided to make them kiss earlier on in the story, for... Reasons ;) review please! **

**candyflossblue xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I'm actually updating regularly again! Hopefully it will stay like this! I just wanted to say, I made a Jake Short fan page on Instagram and I sometimes put Folive stuff on there so it would be great if you could follow me and like some of my pictures, if you want to of course. I've got my main Instagram as well, but that's written in my bio on my Jake Short fan page so you can check that out if you want.**

**Another thing, I don't really know where this story is going so every time I write a new chapter, I just make it up as I go along which is what I normally do when I write stories. So sorry if some of the ideas are pretty crap.**

**Instagram; jakeshort_fanxo **

**Anyway, chapter 3, bring it! **

OLIVES POV:

Fletcher was looking behind me, like he had just saw a ghost. I didn't dare look at what he was staring at. I just closed my eyes and hoped neither of us would die. I clutched the tree desperately, but it wasn't enough. I had no arm strength what so ever. Slowly my legs drifted up into the air, I remained clutching the tree. I couldn't control my legs, I started screaming in panic and Fletcher caught sight of me.

"Oh my god! Olive!" He shouted deeply.

"My hands are slipping!"

This was it, I was going to die. In my head I was reciting all the goodbyes, my mum, Chyna, Mr. Grundy, my whole family, all my friends, even Angus. And, Fletcher... My best friend. My amazing best friend. I continued to loose grip, the wind was pulling me against all my force. I shut my eyes tightly, till the edges crinkled.

My hands slipped and I was now in mid air, plunging towards what ever was behind me. I was about to scream but then, I felt a fimiliar hand, grip around mine tightly. My eyes widened and I saw Fletcher, one hand holding mine and the other arm wrapped around the trunk of the tree. I started in surprise at his unblieveable strength. His arm muscles flexed violently. And his face scrunched as he tried to pull me back towards him.

"Don't let me go! Please..." I whisper.

"Like that's going to happen." Fletcher's voice was strained.

Finally I look behind me and see a massive jelly like, see through wall. I gasp, we were no match to what ever that is. I looked back at Fletcher, who was struggling to hold on to the tree as well as hold onto me. He has arm strength. He could be safe. I was weighing him down.

"Fletcher just let me go..."

"What?! Are you crazy?"

"You'll be fine without me, just hold into the tree."

"No! I'm not letting you go."

"If you won't, I will."

"Don't you dare!" Fletcher's eyes suddenly grew big and fearful, it made me want to cry. But that wasn't going to happen.

"I'm letting go."

"Olive don't!"

"Why? You'll live if I let go!"

"You're my best friend... I don't want to loose you."

Hearing those words come out of Fletcher's mouth, made me choke. I held back tears and managed to reply.

"Okay."

Fletcher sighed with relief and continued to try and pull me back. Out of nowhere, a larger gust of wind hit us at full speed. Our hands disconnected in what seemed like slow motion, I flew backwards and glanced at Fletcher. To my surprise he let go of the tree, his hand still out reached for me.

FLETCHERS POV:

As soon as I let go of that tree, I realised how much Olive meant to me. I wasn't just going to let her go. I thought I was going to reach her but then she hit the wall. She went straight through, I could no longer see her. I panicked in mid air, not knowing what to do. As I came up to the wall I held my hands out, ready for impact. But instead I glided right through it.

The feeling was like going through a cloud, something existent but non-existent at the same time. I flew into a galaxy, I saw stars all around me, then it changed into the ocean, but I could still breathe. Fishes swam by, and sharks too. Suddenly I felt like I was falling into a blackhole, everything was whizzing around me. I stopped falling and the scenary changed again, this time into a futuristic tunnel. I flew through it, 100 times the speed I was going at before. I heard Olive's voice. I looked around for her but then I realised it was her voice in my memory. All the important things she had said to me, all the fun times with had.

An image appeared in front of me, it was me and her. We were holding hands on a beach somewhere, laughing. We looked different... Our eyes were, were, they were... Yellow... But then the image changed into Olive crying and screaming. It was hurting my head and my heart. Images kept flashing through in front of me, ones I didn't understand and things that had already happened. But the last image that appeared was a the entrance to a cave, on the side of a cliff by an ocean. The ocean water filled up the cave and Olive, who was inside, drowned. A grave stone read:

'_R.I.P. Olive Daphne Dolye. Loving best friend and more...' _

I clenched my eyes shut, I couldn't bare anymore if this. The last thing I heard was a train whistle.

OLIVES POV:

All I could see was blackness, until I hit the ground with force. I groaned in pain. I opened my eyes and sat up. I was in the middle of a tropical jungle, the smell of fresh outdoors bolted up my nose. I heard another groan a couple of meters away. It was Fletcher. He slowly stood up and rubbed his head and started to admire his surroundings. I jumped to my feet and marched over to him, I pinched his shoulder, hard.

"Ow! What was that for?!" He cried and rubbed the part of his shoulder, where I pinched.

"Why did you let go? I told you not to! You could have been okay!"

"Well we're alive... Aren't we?" Fletcher gestures around us.

"Yeah in the middle of nowhere..." I sigh.

"Wouldn't you rather be with me than be on your own?" Fletcher raises his eyebrow playfully. I smile.

"Okay okay." I raise my hands in defeat.

"I wonder what that was?"

"I don't know, but I bet whatever that was, was to do with this necklace. So let's get out of this jungle and find someone who knows where we are." I start to make my way through gigantic leaves and trees. Fletcher sighs.

"Why do these things always happen to us?"

**Sorry about the bad ending! And things probably won't make sense right now but I promise you they will soon enough! Bare with me guys! Thanks.**

**candyflossblue xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**I just can't stop writing these chapters! I love this story so far! Please please please can you PM me or review any recommendations for new stories because I have a feeling that I'm going to be writing a lot more than usual! **

FLETCHERS POV:

We trekked through the jungle, there was about 100 different species of animal in there. Loads of different smells and sounds that we don't get where we live. Well we didn't even know where we were. I watched Olive bend and stretch to get past natural obstacles. Lucky she was wearing a yellow tank top with a pink cardigan, denim jeggings and blue canvas shoes. I, on the other hand was wearing a light blue t-shirt, dark green skinny jeans and black high tops. Skinny jeans, in the jungle. Perfect.

I was deciding whether I should bring up our kiss. But I had to known that she was okay with it, and just clear the air about it.

"Olive? You know the um..."

"What? The what?" She panicked, stopped and turned around to face me.

"The... 'Kiss'." I said, gesturing quotations marks when I said the word kiss.

"What's all this about?" She copied my gesture.

"I'm sorry... About that... The kiss, I mean-"

"Forget it Fletcher, I understand, our brains are a bit mixed up at the moment, even mine unfortunately." She said awkwardly and carried on walking.

"Right... Yeah, it's just our brains..." I sigh and follow her.

OLIVES POV:

We finally got to a clearing at the end of the jungle, there was a small hut right in front of us. A Middle aged man with blonde hair and a red chequered shirt on, stepped out of the hut and casually waved at us.

"Is he waving at us?" Fletcher asked.

"No! He's waving at the tree behind us!" I say sarcastically.

Fletcher turns around to see what I meant, I shook my head and rolled my eyes.

"Well hey there, I've been expecting you. I'm guessing you got our message?" The man peered at us closely.

"Message?" Fletcher cocks his head.

"What message?" I continue.

"To go to Lakewood forest after you found the necklace. That's where we have our wormhole." The man says with a smile.

"Right..." Fletcher looks around unsurely.

"I'm sorry I haven't introduced myself, you can call me chief. I know you're probably wondering what the hell is going on right now. But if you come back to the den then it will all be explained." The man said.

"I'm Olive and this is my friend Fletcher."

"Great now follow me!" Cheif started to walk away. I began to follow him before Fletcher grabbed my wrist and pulled me back.

"Olive, we don't even know the guy? And you want to go back to his 'den'? He's probably a rapist! I don't want you to get raped!"

"Listen, he knows where we come from and how we got here, surely that should be enough to convince you that he's okay. We deserve answers."

Fletcher gazes over to the man who was stood by a blue truck waving for us to come over. He rolled his eyes and sighed, this is when I knew he had given in.

"Fine, but stick by me okay?"

"No offence Fletcher, but what are you going to do?" I giggle.

"Hey! You may know a lot of things about me, but I bet you didn't know I was that strong until that vortex thingy."

"True, but Fletcher?"

"Yeah?"

"It's a wormhole." I wink as I drag him over to the truck.

FLETCHERS POV:

The truck had a peculiar smell to it, I couldn't quite figure out what it was. Wherever we were, the scenery was beautiful, if only I had time to paint. Well more like, if only I had my painting easel and weren't by a jungle. Me and Olive were huddled on the back seats. I was still cautious about this chief guy, he seemed nice but we had no idea who he actually is.

"So Olive, how old are you?" Chief mumbled

"Why do you wanna know?" I say protectively. Olive hit me gently on the shoulder.

"Fletcher! Sorry about that Chief, I'm 14." Olive apologies for me. I roll my eyes.

"It's okay, I understand that he's weary of me. Don't worry, my boy is the same around men when he's with his lady friends."

"You have a son?" Olive smiles.

"Yeah, you'll get to meet him when we get to the den."

"What actually is the den?" I pipe up, curiously.

"Well... I don't want you two to start freaking out, but. You are now in a different world. You Olive, are the chosen one. And this world, well, it's a bit different to yours. You're going to see a lot of things that you would think impossible. And that necklace there. It chose you. It saw your kind heart and saw your destiny. Oh and Fletcher, the wormhole wouldn't let you through if you were just anyone, you have a part to play to." Chief lectured.

Me and Olive stared at him dumbfounded.

"Chosen? Why? This doesn't make any sense? Science doesn't allow humans to pass through wormholes! Different world? How is it different? You mean were on a different planet?!" Olive starts ranting. I put my hand on her leg.

"Olive calm down. It's just a joke... Right chief?"

"I'm afraid not Fletcher. And not a different world, a parallel dimension."

"I need a glass of water." Olive flops her head to the back of her seat.

"Well we've just arrived."

Chief points to a rather big modern looking house with big glass windows and a flat roof, we had drove through country to get here, it was in the middle of a forest. It looked like it had about 3 floors, it was massive. It looked more like a mansion than a den. As the car pulled up outside I realised what the smell was.

"Chief, why does your car smell like wet dog?"

OLIVES POV:

We stepped out the truck to the country house. We walked up towards it, and a boy appeared from the front door and started to walk down to us. He had blonde windswept hair and green eyes, he was wearing a red t-shirt and denim shorts, to show off his muscular legs. He smiled at us as he approached.

"This is my son! Jordan, meet Olive and Fletcher." Chief introduced us.

"Ah so these are the chosens. Hi, nice to meet you I'm Jordan. Head of our junior pack." Jordan grinned.

"Pack?" I question.

"Dad... You haven't told them have you?" Jordan scratched the back of his head nervously.

"Give me break son, I just had an hour car journey with them questioning everything I say."

"Told us what!?" Fletcher squeals.

Chief and Jordan exchanged cautious glances.

"Why don't we go inside and get a drink and me and Jordan will explain and try to answer all your questions." Chief suggested and continued to walk to the house with Jordan.

Fletcher turned to me.

"Scared now?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Is there a back button in life? So I didn't find this stupid necklace."

"Well like Chief said, were apparently chosen so we would of ended up here anyway."

"Yep, I'm scared." I tremble.

Fletcher sighs and looks at the ground. He bites his lip which makes me feel suddenly sick inside. I didn't know why. Then our eyes met and he spoke.

"Look, I'm not gonna pretend I'm not scared. But, I'll protect you, I promise. Whatever happens. Pinky promise." Fletcher smiles and holds out his pinky.

I giggle at his attempt of being 6 again. I hold out my pinky finger and he connects his with mine. We stand there for awhile, looking into each other's eyes, pinkys entwined. His face starts to move closer to mine, like it had done it the lab. I wasn't sure on what this meant. We were just good friends, right? Nothing more. So I interrupted by stating a fact.

"So now you grow some balls and act all macho." I let go of his pinky and walk towards the den. Fletcher laughs and follows me.

"Each other is all we have right now, so welcome to hotel Fletcher protector."

"Oh wow, catchy."

**Any ideas on what the 'explaining' is gonna be about? ;) let me know in reviews, maybe you'll get it right! **

**candyflossblue xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter has all the answers! Well most of them ;) enjoy! **

FLETCHERS POV:

After Jordan had got us all drinks, we all sat in the insanely large, modern front room. The sofas were a red fabric and they were massive, you could disappear right into them. Olive sat down and admired the room, so I sat next to her, our legs just brushing.

"Like it?" Jordan smirks.

"Yes! It's grandiose!" Olive grins.

"It's what...?" Jordan raises an eyebrow.

"It's impressive because of unnecessary largeness and grandeur!" She blurts out excitedly. Jordan and Chief exchange confused glances.

"She means it's big..." I point out for them. Both their faces light up with understanding.

"Smart girl. Anyway it's good you like it. This is where you'll be living." Chief says casually. I choke on my drink.

"WHAT?!" Me and Olive say in unison.

"Well Chief, you really haven't told them anything..." Jordan says as he slumps onto the sofa next to us.

"Okay, we deserve some answers. Now. And can you start with what this necklace is?" Olive takes charge.

"Fine, first its not the necklace that's special it's the crystal inside Of it. It's an apatite power fire crystal. But everyone just calls it the fire crystal." Chief begins.

"Why?" I interrupt. Chief gives me a frustrated look.

"No interrupting."

"Sorry..."

"Unfortunately a lot of people want this crystal. And not only people. But us, we are lucky to have it. And legend has it, that you Olive, are the only person in all the dimensions that can activate it's power. We are still unsure on what powers it has but that's why we summoned you here. You are meant to be in this pack and so is Fletcher otherwise the crystal wouldn't have sucked him in as well."

"Wait wait wait, why me? What pack?" Olive questions. Chief sighs.

"Don't overreact but, you're the white wolf. Yes a werewolf, I was once a werewolf but I sacrificed my powers, so I'm now the chief of the pack and the junior pack, which my son Jordan leads. I was a black wolf, there is only 3 in our world and there is now 2 since I lost my ability to transform. But once you activate your inner wolf you can save our word." Chief paused to see our reaction.

Both me and Olive had our mouths wide open. This was not happening. How could this be happening? Only I managed to move my lips to make words.

"So... What am I?" I say, surprisingly taking this quite normally.

"You're a werewolf as well, we just need to activate your inner wolf." Jordan replies. I pause for a while.

"Cool!" I grin.

"No! Not cool! I can't be the white wolf of what ever it is! I'm just me!" Olive shakes her head and stands up. "I'm going home!" She begins to walk towards the door. I get up to try to stop her but Chief speaks.

"I'm afraid you can't do that... Sorry.."

"Why not?" Olive stops and replies.

"Until this mission is over, I'm afraid that you're going to be stuck in our dimension. You'll be a missing child over in your dimension. But don't worry, when you go back it will only be a second after you left."

"And how long with that be?" Olive mumbles.

"Um... 6 months at the least..." Jordan shrugs.

OLIVES POV:

So many things rushed through my mind. I was a werewolf?! Better yet, the white wolf? This wasn't real, it was all a bad dream. And I won't get to my family for a whole six months! More like a nightmare! And no seeing Chyna either. I feel like I'm going to die. However Fletcher thought this was amazing, he was bombarding them with questions.

"So how do we 'activate our inner wolf'?" Fletcher questioned.

"Well normally if you're born into a wolf family, it happens naturally. But if you're not, like you and Olive then we have to give you an injection. It makes the wolf genes stronger so it overtakes your normal genes and they mix together." Jordan explains.

"But what about deactivating?" I ask.

"That's where you have to drink a certain wolf poison to make some of the wolf genes less dominant." Chief smiled.

I didn't want to do this. And its just made it 10 times worse that needles are involved. Fletcher sees my worried look and he edges a few inches closer to me and put his arm around me.

"It's okay, were gonna be okay. Just think of it as an adventure. This dimension needs us, it needs you." Fletcher says encouragingly, rubbing my back.

"It's dangerous..." I shake my head.

"Well were gonna be werewolves so, it won't be that dangerous."

"Right Jordan, I'm going up the shopping centre to meet the pack, where's the juniors?" Chief asks.

"On a hunt." Jordan replies.

"What are they hunting?" Fletcher looks up.

Chief and Jordan look at each other and then Jordan spoke.

"Come on you two, let's take a walk in the forest before we activate you."

"We really don't have a choice if we want to be activated or not do we?" I sigh.

"Well you do but..." Jordan shrugs.

"But what?" I gesture him to carry on.

"You'll just be safer if your a wolf anyway, trust me." Jordan gets up. "Come on, lets go before it gets dark."

**Sorry if it's a bit complicated or OOC :) I hope you like my idea! Review please, there are still more surprises coming up so be ready ;) thanks. **

**candyflossblue xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey! This chapter has some action in it, just warning you! If you don't like mild combat, click back now jokes, it's not that bad ;) **

FLETCHERS POV:

We exited the den, outside the back. And made our way towards the forest. Surprisingly it was still quite light outside. The three of us walked through, laughing, talking and I guess me and Olive were bonding with Jordan. I guess that was good, considering he was our pack leader. It was strange saying that, we were going to be half human, half animal.

"So Jordan, what does a werewolf look like?" I grin.

"A wolf... Come on Fletcher." Olive laughs.

"Just checking, it could be some kind if mutant."

"Thanks." Jordan laughs.

We continue to walk until Jordan stops us.

"Sh, be quiet. Stay here, I mean it." He jogs off.

"What was that all about?" I raise an eyebrow. Olive hits my shoulder. "Ow! What was th-"

"He said be quiet!" She half hissed, half giggled.

All of a sudden, the bushes by us shook. Me and Olive jumped in surprise, my hand automatically wrapped around her waist tightly and I pulled her towards me. Olive firmly took grip of my t-shirt. We both gulped. The bushes stopped moving and we heard a gush if air behind us, and then a voice.

"Well well well, humans, in this forest. Priceless."

OLIVES POV:

My heart was beating fast, where had this boy come from? He looked about our age. He had dark brown hair which was jelled into a quiff, he had pale skin. He was wearing black skinny jeans and a grey chequered shirt with a black leather jacket and black boots. He reminded me of something like gothic atmosphere. But the weirdest thing of all was that he had... Red eyes? Blood red.

Fletcher and I, stared at him, we hadn't seen anything like him before.

"Oh sorry did I scare you?" He laughed evilly and revealed a sharp set of fang-like teeth.

"Are y-you a vampire?" Fletcher's voice shivered.

"Why yes, yes I am. You must be the soon to be white wolf, I was looking for you." He grinned.

Fletcher protectively took his arm away from my wrist and held it in front of me, he slowly pushed me back and stepped in front of me. I could feel him shaking, he felt helpless against a vampire, yet he still had the bravery to try to protect me.

The vampire boy took a step forward, therefore me and Fletcher took a step back. All of a sudden, the vampire zoomed towards us at supersonic speed, but then a blur of light brown jumped out of the bushes and hit the vampire with impact. Fletcher pulled me towards him and drew me into a hug, I looked up at where the light brown blur was and I saw a very very large wolf biting the vampire boy, who was wrapping his arms around the wolf to try to crush him. **(****A/N: the vampires and werewolves look like and act like the ones in twilight, so credit to twilight! If you haven't watched twilight then basically, the vampires are extremely strong and fast and so are the werewolves but only when they're werewolves, if you know what I mean. If the werewolves are in their human form then they still have super strength. Just not super speed.) **

FLETCHERS POV:

As the vampire and werewolf fought, it was extremely fast to keep up with. But soon the vampire pushed the werewolf away. To my surprise, the wolf transformed into Jordan, me and Olive gasped.

"Dylan! Why are you on werewolf territory leave! Before I rip you into shreds!" Jordan shouted angrily.

"Calm down mutt! You know, that white wolf isn't bad looking ya know, she's kind of hot. Trade?" Dylan points at Olive.

"Bit it blood sucker! Just because our families have a truce doesn't mean I can't kill you for being on our land."

"Fine I'll leave. Just remember, I'll have that chick anytime." Dylan winks at Olive before he zooms away.

Jordan turns to face us and his face reads guilt.

"You could have told us that there are also vampires!" Olive withdraws from our hug.

"I'm sorry, I didn't want you to freak out!" Jordan replied and put his hands in his pocket.

"Well, we can deal with being werewolves so it's not that hard! Is that what your pack is hunting?" Olive sighed.

"Yeah, but not Dylan and his family. They live on the other side of the forest, he's not meant to come on our territory. He doesn't kill humans so we have a truce with his family." Jordan explained.

"He better not touch Olive..." I mumble, not realising how loud I said it. Olive and Jordan silenced and glanced at me. Jordan's face lit up.

"Don't worry Fletcher, you'll be able to protect her alot easier when you're a werewolf!"

"Umm... Come on, let's go back..." I squeak, turn around and start to walk back.

What was wrong with me? Why was I so protective over Olive? What are my hormones doing?

**Sorry, it's kind of short... And yeah I know what you're thinking, it's a lot like twilight but none of the characters from that are in here, just to let you know. :D review please.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ready for some werewolf transformation? ;) haha.**

OLIVES POV:

We finally got back to the den, the sun was just setting but it was still bright. I was confused, why is Fletcher being all protective all of a sudden? It's been happening since we first went through the vortex, I remember. But what confused me more was my feelings, why did I get butterflies every time Fletcher bit his lip? Which was a lot, he tended to do it when he was thinking or concentrating.

We stepped into a room which was on the top floor of the den. The stairs were interestingly furturistic... They had gaps inbetween them and were a pine colour with no banister. The room looked like a first aid room that you would get at school. It had a two hospital beds, a chair and a medicine cabinet and a lot more things, including medcines we had never seen before, including a bottle that read clearly:

_'Wolf activation potion'_

It sent a shiver up my back, I don't think I was ready for this. Fletcher sensed my unsureness.

"Olive, you don't have to do this..."

I looked up at Fletcher, he smiled lovingly. I suddenly realised that he was the only person I could fully trust at this point in time. Jordan's voice interrupted my thoughts.

"He's right, Olive. You can wait a week or two before you decide to change."

"Really?" I gasp with relief. Jordan nods.

"What about you Fletcher? Want to wait a week?" Jordan raises an eyebrow. Fletcher takes a deep breath in.

"No, I'm ready now." He nods.

"Fletcher, are you sure? Like he said, you don't have to." I remind him.

"No no, I want to. I want to be able to protect you."

When Flecther said that, a tingly feeling appeared in my stomach. No words escaped my mouth as he sat on one if the beds and Chief transferred some of the wolf activation potion into an injection tube.

FLETCHERS POV:

I wasn't a fan of needles. But I wasn't scared of them like Olive was. Even I was surprising myself on how brave I was being. I needed to be, for Olive. Somehow, I knew I had feelings for her, feelings that are more than a best friend should feel. I had only just realised the feelings. I wish I had realised it sooner, I knew I had kissed her for a reason. But she had thought that it was just a mess up with our brains. I hadn't really thought about this kiss until now, it was the best feeling I had ever experienced. Ever.

"Oh by the way, this will probably mess with your genes a bit. So you might get a slight personality change..." Jordan mumbled under his breath.

"What?! Now you tell me... As long as it makes me braver it's okay." I nod and sigh. Olive shakes her head, worried.

"Oh it will make you have more confidence in your ability. But it's up to you to be braver and you will get some wolf senses and things like that. When this is done, you will feel indescribable and we will have to go outside so you can get use to your wolf form, okay?" Chief lectured.

"Okay..." I said, nervously.

I closed my eyes, and breathed slowly. I felt the needle penetrate my arm skin, I clenched my teeth hard. I felt Olive rest her hand on mine and she squeezed it gently. I felt the liquid tingle inside my arm. As the needle left my skin, sudden pain attacked my heart. I clenched both my fists and let out a rather manly scream. Whispers appeared in my mind, I clutched my head desparetly. I jumped from the bed and stumbled around the room. Shooting pain violated my whole body, I felt my eyes burn slightly.

"What's happening?! Why are his eyes yellow?!" I hear Olive scream.

"Quick get him outside!" Chief shouts.

Jordan pushes me in the direction of the door and down the stairs, all the way outside. I was still clutching my head and shouting out. The pain was excruciating. He placed me in a spot quite far from the den and jogged back to Chief and Olive was were stood about 10 meters away. I hear Chief shout to me.

"Fletcher! Control it! Channel the energy, you're stronger than the pain boy!"

I took a deep breath in then out. I closed my eyes and stood still. All if sudden I had the urge to do something, I didn't know how but it just happened. I opened my eyes and I jumped into the air. In mid air, I transformed into a wolf. My whole body changed, I felt fur on me and gigantic teeth. I was massive. I had four paws with sharp claws. I landed on the ground and looked down. And saw my front paws, they were black. I looked up at Olive who was hiding behind Jordan. I whimpered as my wolf self and slowly stepped forward. I didn't want her to be scared of me. The Chief and Jordan gasped.

"Dad... He's the 3rd black wolf..." Jordan looked at me, ashonished.

"Fletcher, you have great power as a black wolf, more than normal wolves, your strength is far more powerful. Stay there I'm going ring the pack and tell them not only we have the white wolf in our pack, but we also have a black wolf. Come on Jordan." Chief said as him and Jordan jogged back to the den.

OLIVES POV:

I was extremely scared... I had just seen the boy I've know for 10 years, turn into something supernatural. A large wolf. A werewolf. As Chief and Jordan jogged away. They left me there, in front of a big, black, werewolf. I found it hard to think it was Fletcher. I felt like he was no longer him. He was dangerous and so BIG... The only thing that looked similar were his eyes. His beautiful bluey green eyes. They stared at me, but I couldn't believe this was the Fletcher I have known since I was little.

All of a sudden, he turned back to himself, wearing the same clothes he was before, looking like he did before. He just looked. Different. Something about him, he looked more stronger. Not physically, mentally. He stepped forward and I stepped backwards, I was scared... Not of Fletcher, but of the other, abnormal side of him.

"Olive... Please don't be scared. I'm still me."

"No, no your not. You're a, a..." I stumble on my words.

"Werewolf. That doesn't mean I'm not me, I'm still the same old Fletcher. But now I can protect you." He finished for me.

"You're dangerous Fletcher, you can hurt people."

"You know I would never do that, and I promise I will never hurt you. Ever."

I looked down at the floor. I had to think locally. Or did I? None of these things were logic. Science was no longer the answer to anything. I had to be opened minded. Fletcher started to slowly walk forward, I looked up and he smiled. That smile that I had grown up with, I suddenly felt safe, and no longer in threat.

He carried on walking until both our faces were inches apart, I could feel his warm breath on my face. The top of my head just about reached his nose, I had to slightly look up at him. About a year ago I was about an inch taller than him, he had shot up.

"Feel any different?" I face away uncomfortably.

"Only the good kind." He laughed.

Suddenly he held my wrist and placed my hand on his chest. I could feel his heart beat soothingly.

"See? Still the same heartbeat as before." Fletcher laughed. I pushed him away by the chest and laughed.

"Fletcher you're such a dork!"

"Did he feel warmer than usual?" Jordan spoke from behind me. I jumped.

"Oh hey, Jordan! We were just... I was just... Getting Olive used to wolfy me!" Fletcher covered up.

"Yeah he did feel warmer... Why?" I asked.

"Werewolves are always naturally warmer, they never get cold. When you meet the pack who are inside now, don't be surprised that they're all shirtless." Jordan laughed.

"Wait? They're all boys?" I cocked my head.

"Yep! You're the first girl!" Jordan replied. "See you inside!" He ran off back to the den.

FLETCHERS POV:

"Great living with a bunch of wolf boys. Couldn't get any better." Olive sighed.

"I guess you'll get used to it." I laughed. "I need to see if they have a easel in there."

"Same old artist, I see." Olive smiled.

Being a werewolf felt amazing, I was still the same me, just stronger, faster, wolfyer. Now was the perfect time to tell Olive how I actually felt.

"Olive don't freak out but... I like you, a lot, which probably explains why I'm being so protective over you and why I kissed you. My brain wasn't messed up, I really meant that kiss. I didn't want to tell you because I didn't think you felt the same way about me. All these years I've never realised how perfect you are. I love you Olive." I gasped as I realised what I said.

I waited for an answer but she just stared at me. I don't blame her.

"Are you gonna say anything or should I just quit while I'm ahead?" I laughed nervously.

"I-I love you too Fletcher. I kissed back because I feel the same way, you described how I feel perfectly."

"Really?! I thought that you didn't, that you wouldn't, that you would never ev-"

"Shut up and kiss me you dork!" Olive laughed. I grinned.

I pulled Olive closer to me by her waist, she wrapped her arms around neck. Our lips were an inch apart.

"So does this mean that your my girlfriend?" I grin.

"Depends if you want me to be." Olive played along.

"Of course I do!"

Our lips connected and I knew that this was who I would risk my life for. The girl I loved. Wow it was weird saying that. She ran her fingers through my hand and the kiss became more passionate. My hands explored her figure. 30 seconds later, I heard wolf whistles coming from the den. We broke apart and laughed at Jordan and some shirtless boys cheering us on.

"There's our pack." Olive said.

"That's priceless coming from you." I laughed.

Me and Olive walked hand in hand towards our new wolfy family. I'm going to do what ever it takes to protect Olive. I swear.

**Wow that was long, got a big carried away. Sorry if it's a bit crap. It's hard to get all my imaginative ideas down and try to describe them! Thanks! Review please.**

**candyflossblue xx**


End file.
